Everything Changes Now
by PurpleFlames18
Summary: Sequel to Thats Enough by....ME! okay so Chase is back and as Max comes to realize has changed completely.


**HEY PEOPLE!!!! Before reading ahead it would probably help if you read Not Enough first because this hur is the sequel!! yay!!! i hope you like it, and i'm ever so sorry it took so long. so here it is.**

**MPOV**

"-Haaaaappy Birrrrrthday…tooooo, youuuuu." Their voices rang through the house in a sloppy but caring harmony. I took it all in as I closed my eyes.

"Make a wish Max!" Nudge gushed, a huge smile across her face.

"I know, I know." I say with a grin.

It went silent as I purposely took an extra long time deciding on what I wanted my birthday wish to be.

"….Max, really?" I hear Fang say in an annoyed tone. I take another two minutes and finally open my eyes.

"Okay now you have to blow out the candles." Rima says giving the cake a small push toward me.

I smile and blow them all out.

"What did you wish for????" Gazzy exclaims.

"Shhh! Noo! It wont come true if she tells us." Angel says quickly.

"oh…right." Gazzy says disappointed. "…can we eat now?!?"

"Of course. Fang dear can you get me the paper plates in the kitchen?" Trinny says kindly. I look up at her from my chair, her face was pale and her hair white as snow. She always wore a smile that could make us feel at home and loved. We lived with her now. It was as she calls it a 'miracle' how we came to find her.

_Flashback _

"_Max….I'm so hungry." Nudge sighs. I look down and land in a small abandoned parking lot. I couldn't blame her. Everyone was hungry, maybe it was cause of the fact that we haven't eaten in exactly four miserable days. Sure a few chips and some soda, but nothing I would consider a real meal. We ran out of money so there was no way we could get into a restaurant or motel, we were stuck with the occasional vending machines to get food and soft dirt to sleep on. _

"_Okay…Fang...do you have any coins left?" I ask turning to the tired looking boy next to me. He looks at me and I know instantly that we were out. _

"_Gah." I look over at Iggy who had let himself fall on the ground. "We're broke. Were are homeless. AND WE NEED .FOOD!" _

_Gazzy also falls next to him, but ends up hurting his bottom. _

"_Ow…Ig's right. What are we going to do Max?" he murmurs. _

_I try to think about what we should do when I feel some one comes up next to me and takes my hand. I hold the small hand and give it a light squeeze. _

"_Don't worry Angel…we'll come up with something, we always do-" _

"_umm Max?" Angels voice came from next to nudge. I look over and she pokes her bouncy blond curls out from behind Fang. "I'm over here." _

_I look down at the small fingers wrapped around my hand. _

_It was a little girl around 6 years old with big hazel green eyes. She had long black hair with a small purple bow on the side of her head that went along with her little purple dress and black dress shoes she wore. She. Was. ADORABLE!_

_We just stared at each other for a second…then she tilted her head slightly._

"_hello." she said in a small voice. _

_I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. _

"_Could you please help me find my grandma. I kinda wondered off… and now I'm lost" she says shyly. " I already looked for her everywhere I keep seeing people stare at me and I don't think It would be a good idea to cross the street alone." she says worriedly. _

_I look up at Fang who stared at the girl in awe. Angel runs up and hugs the girl. _

"_AW! I'll help you find her!" Angel cooed. Nudge runs up. _

"_Me too!" She says as they run off out onto the sidewalk. _

"_WAIT!" I shout, running out to catch up with them. When I finally got to them they were standing in front of a bakery looking in at the freshly baked bread. _

"_mmm….that looks really good." nudge says. I stop and take the small girls hands. _

_I look at the soft bread with a delicious aroma coming off it. I take in a big whiff and then let it out. _

"_Yeah it does." I say half consciously. _

"_My grandma like this bread too. She buys some everyday." The little girl says swinging my hand back and forth. _

_I was ever so tempted to ask the girl if she had any spare change on her but I shake the thought away, I wasn't going to sink so low as to ask a child for money….not yet that is. _

_I was about to pull them away when a old women came out of the bakery. _

"_Rima!" She says worriedly as she comes over. The girl lets go of my hand and runs over to the old lady. _

"_Grandma" she exclaimed._

"_Where did you go?? I was so worried about you." the lady exclaim._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…" she says. _

"_Oh its alright just be more careful next time, okay? Promise?" _

"_I promise." I little girl says quietly. _

_The old lady looks up at us and smiles. _

"_Thank you so much for taking care of my granddaughter. I don't know what I would of done if I had lost her." she says thankfully. _

_We only helped her for like…5 minutes. _

"_no problem."_

"_is there any way I could repay you??" _

_Food!_

"_no…it's okay. We don't need anything, but thank you for offering." I says forcing a smile. The lady smiles back but then her eyes wonder to Angel and Nudge and she puts a hand to her lips._

"_oh my!" she says. Angel's stomach grumbles loudly enough for all of us to hear. Then Nudge's stomach did the same, then Gazzys and then Iggy and Fang until it came to me and I smiled sheepishly. _

"_Well we might be a bit hungry." I say feeling my face get red. _

"_Well why didn't you just SAY so! Come on dears, all of you, we're going to my house and getting some food in you." She turns and starts walking toward a small red car parked farther down the street. The little girl, Rima, stayed back and waited for Angel and Nudge then walked with them. _

_End Flashback _

I stand up and help pass out pieces of cake. When everyone had their share of it, I walk over to Trinny and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks." I say as she hugs me back.

"Happy birthday, Darling." she murmured. "now sit down and have some cake before everyone goes and eats it all without you." she says sitting down next to Rima.

"…I will, I'm just going to go get some fresh air first." I murmur before leaving the dinning room. I walk out the glass slide doors in the living room and walk onto the balcony. I lean on the railing and look out at the lake view below. Trinny lived on a type of high glass building. It had balconies in every room and a beautiful sight to the lake in the back yard. It was only her and Rima living there in the big house. She was almost jumping with joy when we asked her if we could stay with her, the flock especially were excited to live in such an elegant house. It was so nice here it could sometimes make me forget all about-

_Happy Birthday Max._

I gasp and push away from the railing. I look around as if I could see where the voice had come from, but I knew all to well that it was from my head…yet this was different from the other voice. Jebs voice. This one was another voice. I was silent for a second, maybe I had imagined it.

_What? Aren't you excited to hear me?_

"Who are you??" I ask out loud, as a hint of déjà vu in the voice came to mind.

_Oh come on Max, it hasn't been THAT long. _

"What do you want????" I exclaim putting a hand on the side of my head.

_What? I cant just talk to you for a while- _

"What. Do. You. Want?" I ask stricter.

…._Its me….don't worry, you'll understand soon enough. Though if you act as tense as you are now, you probably wont even live long enough to figure out who I am. _

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I say clutching my head with my hands.

_just wait-_

"NO! Don't come near the flock! You will NOT-"

"Max?"

I turn abruptly as a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Fang.

"Are you okay???" he asks stepping closer. I open my mouth ready to say something but then notice the sudden silence and peacefulness of the area.

"um…yeah. Birthday nerves I guess…I'm fine." I say looking away from his gaze.

"are you sure??" he asks coming a bit closer. I nod. "okay…well now that we're alone." he reaches into his pocket and takes out a small locket shaped like a nickel with two long silver wings encrusted in the front. "Happy Birthday."

I look at him and then take the locket. I open it and find a picture with the whole flock making a face at the camera, along with them Rima and Trinny also in it. They must have taken it just for this. I was suddenly overcome with a big wave of sadness.

"Thanks. I love it." I say keeping my voice from quivering.

"Its my gift to you…but the rest helped so-" I cut him off with a hug, he hugs back tightly.

After a second I pulled away from him and smile.

"Come on lets have some cake." he says taking my hand and walking through the door.

_Oh Max._

I look back out at the lake one last time, I try not to freak as I knew who the voice reminded me of. Its been a long day. That's all.

**OKAY! Now leave a review and tell me if you liked it or if you hated it or if you think i should change something or or OR just go ahead and leave a review saying hi. hehe idc. Just please tell me and i'll try to update soon. **


End file.
